


A Siren

by IGZ



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gundham hiding in his scarf, Humor, M/M, reader being a mischevious bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGZ/pseuds/IGZ
Summary: Gundham glared at you, making him look intimidating. That wouldve scared you if he wasnt blushing,"Truly, I have never laid my eyes on a mere human in disguise! What is your motive malevolent siren?! Tell me!"You let out an amused scoff, "Whatre you talking about Gundham??"
Relationships: Tanaka Gundham/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	A Siren

**Author's Note:**

> ngl, this guy is probably the hardest character ive tried to write about. But that wont stop me!!

You were in Jabberwock Park staring at the towering bronze statue, shining under the sunlight. Your back resting against a bulky tree with your arms crossed on your chest. The flowers and the bright blue sky made the scene before you a little happier. It was a nice change of pace instead of being cooped up in your cottage, sleeping all day.

You smiled, taking a slow deep breath before exhaling. The scenery was so nice and calming. It was quiet, the wind gently kissing your skin.

Maybe a bit too quiet.

You tilt your head up, eyes drifting from one branch to another but you couldnt find it. There was ranch full of animals so you wouldve assumed there were others. Birds to be specific. So it was weird to see that there arent any birds around, not even a single bird nest!

You pouted, and you tilt your head to the side, thinking. Then a thought occurred to you.

You blew air through your teeth, whistling. If there arent any birds, you could just pretend to sound like one. You kept doing it, loudly in fact. Tweeting your heart away.

You caught sight of a scarf flowing gracefully in the wind, and you glanced at him. You stopped whistling as Gundham powerwalked towards the statue, halting while looking around his surroundings, his eyes determined. You wondered why he seemed tense.

Well he was always intense but it felt different this time. He seemed distracted, with a hint of excitement.

His eyes landed on you, and immediately marched towards you. You looked up at his tall figure with raised eyebrows, "Yes Gundham?" You asked.

He crossed his arms, standing straight and looked down at you as he say, "Mortal, I require your insight immediately. If you do not answer me, I shall send you to the watery grave!"

You blinked at him, shrugging, "Alright, ask away."

Seemingly pleased with your response, he continued with his eyes closed, "I have been wandering the earth for a while and I heard the call of a fearsome avian. However, I could not locate its presence,"

Oh.

"My Four Dark Devas of Destruction told me that avian is here. Since youve been here for quite some time, I suspect that you know where it is,"

Oohhhh.

"Now, answer me. What do you know?!" He exclaimed, pointing down at you. His bandaged hand gripping his scarf.

You stared at him for a few moments before you cracked a wide grin, quickly covering your mouth to muffle your giggles. Gundham's posture falter slightly, this was not the response he was expecting.

"Whats so funny? You mustve a death wish if you dare to laugh at the supreme conqueror of twilight, Gundham Tanaka!" He shouted, clearly impatient, but also flustered.

You rubbed the tears building up in your eyes away as you let out an amused sigh, "Nah, that bird you mentioned doesnt exist,"

His eyes widened in disbelief, "Wha- what are you saying?! I heard it with my own two ears, Im sure of it!" He replied confidently, even though he stuttered.

You still stared at him with a wild grin on your face, and before he could speak, you cut him off with your whistling. He looked at you confused at first, until his body froze in shock. He took a step back and raised his arms as if he was protecting his chest from your tweeting.

You stopped your whistling to ask, "Did that avian sounded like me?"

You looked at him with a cocky smirk. You watched his mouth move but no words came out. He furrowed his eyebrows, his knuckles bent to look more like a claw gripping at the air in agitation, "Kch- I have been fooled by a mere mortal in disguise! How could I, the Supreme Overlord of Ice, fall for such a trick?!" He exclaimed exaggerately.

You couldnt help but let out a giggle at his silly dark lord act. You hung your head low, crossing your arms again and smiled, "Did my answer satisfy you?"

He eyed you for a moment before letting out a scoff, "Indeed, you did..."

You smirked up at him, causing his face to flush red and raising his scarf to cover his face, averting his eyes, "B-But the next time you make such mischevious schemes like this, I will no succumb to it!" He quickly added.

You raised an eyebrow at that.

"Thats right! My demonic powers are far more powerful than some childish trickery. For I am the embodiment of madness, an immaterial insanity, the beholder of this garden's undying purgatory, Gundham Tanaka!" He ended his monologue on a strong note.

You werent exactly planning to screw him over in the first place, you did it because you were bored, Oh well if thats what he wants to believe in, you wont stop him.

You lifted yourself up, brushing off your clothes and straightening it. You casually ambled past him, you smiled smugly, as he watched you with shock and annoyance after you said, "If your powers were so powerful, you wouldve ignored my whistling in the first place."

"Ghh!-"

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally planning to have Gundham praise you.
> 
> but this is better.
> 
> check out my tumblr! https://igzsatelier.tumblr.com/


End file.
